


DA BNHA Crossover AU Headcanons

by Foxtrot_Ren



Series: Fantasy BNHA [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character headcanons, Crossover, Dalish Elf Reader, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lavellan Reader, Midoriya is the Inquisitor, Reader-Insert, Some character replacements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrot_Ren/pseuds/Foxtrot_Ren
Summary: I love Dragon Age. I love BNHA. And I thought to myself, "Let's put these two together."These are my personal headcanons.
Series: Fantasy BNHA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DA BNHA Crossover AU Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't agree or think a character might be different, feel free to comment. But please, keep it respectful and polite. Thank you.  
> Also, feel free to add more headcanons if you like. I will give credit to you if I use it in any of my works.

#  **Characters:**

****

##  Replaced characters:

Inquisitor – Izuku Midoriya

  * Mage Inquisitor
  * Dalish Elf
  * Mythal Vallaslin
  * Storm and Spirit
  * Knight-Enchanter
  * Surname changes to Lavellan



Dorian Pavus – Shoto Todoroki

  * All Pavus members become Todoroki household members, Dabi is Touya.
  * Dorian’s father = Enji Todoroki
  * Dorian’s mother = Rei Todoroki
  * Dorian also has three more siblings – Touya, Fuyumi and Natsuo
  * Mage
  * Inferno and Winter
  * Necromancer
  * Surname changes to Pavus



Cassandra Pentaghast – Iida Tenya

  * All Pentaghast members become Tenya household members
  * Ingenium is Iida’s deceased brother
  * Warrior
  * Weapon and Shield; and Battlemaster
  * Templar
  * Surname changes to Pentaghast



Gordon Blackwall | Thom Rainier – Eijirou Kirishima

  * Crimson Riot was Gordon Blackwall, Eijirou was Thom Rainier
  * When Blackwall died, Eijirou took over his identity
  * Warrior
  * Weapon and Shield; and Vanguard
  * Champion
  * Surname changes to Rainier



Iron Bull | Hissrad – Inasa

  * Warrior
  * Two-Handed Weapon and Vanguard
  * Reaver
  * Iron Bull name changes to Inasa



Leliana – Shota Aizawa

  * Rogue
  * Double Daggers and Subterfuge
  * Bard
  * Was good friends with the Hero



Cole – Toru Hagakure

  * Is not invisible, looks like a female Cole
  * Rogue
  * Double Daggers and Subterfuge
  * Assassin
  * Toru’s surname falls away



Samson – Tomura Shigaraki | Tenko Shimura

  * Warrior
  * Weapon and Shield; and Battlemaster
  * Templar
  * Red Templar
  * His mentor, AFO, took him in as a child and raised him as Templar, his name was changed as well.



##  Non-replaced characters:

Solas | Fen’Harel

  * Mage
  * Winter and Spirit
  * Rift Mage



Varric Tethras

  * Rogue
  * Bianca [Archery] and Sabotage
  * Artificer



Cullen Rutherford

  * Warrior
  * Weapon and Shield; and Battlemaster
  * Templar
  * Knew the Hero



Josephine Montilyet

Sera

  * Rogue
  * Archery and Subterfuge
  * Tempest



Dagna

Lace Harding

Corypheus

Morrigan

  * Mage
  * Winter and Storm
  * Shape-shifter
  * Was good friends with the Hero



Hawke

  * Mage
  * Storm and Inferno
  * Spirit Healer
  * Joking Nature
  * Knows Cullen, Shota, Alistair and Katsuki



Hero of Ferelden

  * Rogue
  * Dalish Elf
  * Double Daggers and Subterfuge
  * Assassin
  * Mistress to the King
  * Knows Cullen and Shota



Alistair Theirin

  * Warrior
  * Weapon and Shield; Vanguard
  * Templar
  * King of Ferelden
  * Knows Shota, Varric, Hawke and Cullen



##  Added characters:

Katsuki Bakugou

  * Warrior
  * Two-Handed Weapons and Battlemaster
  * Templar
  * Human
  * Cullen’s second-in-command
  * Was in Kirkwall during the Mage Rebellion
  * Had firmly believed Meredith was in the right, core beliefs shaken due to her end
  * Cullen was the only Templar he trusted other than Meredith
  * Does not approve of the Inquisitor being a mage, and definitely does not approve of siding with the mages
  * Does not like Hawke much either



Ochaco Uraraka

  * Mage
  * Spirit and Storm
  * Rift Mage
  * One of the mages to join the Inquisition after they sided with the mages



Tsuyu Asui

  * Rogue
  * Archery and Subterfuge
  * Assassin
  * Dalish Elf
  * Is Assassin Trainer for the Inquisition
  * Not from the same clan as Izuku and Kasai



All Might | Toshinori Yagi

  * Warrior
  * Two-Handed Weapon and Vanguard
  * Champion
  * Elf
  * The First Inquisitor



Hizashi Yamada

  * Rogue
  * Double Daggers and Sabotage
  * Bard
  * Human



Nemuri Kayama

  * Rogue
  * Double Daggers and Subterfuge
  * Tempest
  * Human



Yuga Aoyama

  * Mage
  * Winter and Storm
  * Rift Mage
  * Fuckin’ Orlesian
  * Human
  * Noble



Mina Ashido

  * Rogue
  * Sabotage and Archery
  * Tempest
  * Smol Qunari lady



Denki Kaminari

  * Mage
  * Storm and Inferno
  * Rift Mage
  * Human



Kyoka Jiro

  * Rogue
  * Archery and Double Daggers
  * Bard
  * Elf



Hanta Sero

  * Rogue
  * Sabotage and Archery
  * Artificer
  * Human



Fumikage Tokoyami

  * Mage
  * Spirit and Inferno
  * Necromancer
  * Dalish Elf, not from the same clan as Izuku and Kasai



Momo Yaoyorozu

  * Warrior
  * Weapon and Shield; and Battlemaster
  * Champion
  * Human



Hitoshi Shinso

  * Mage
  * Inferno and Storm
  * Blood Mage
  * Elf



Mei Hatsume

  * Inventor
  * Human



Hawks

  * Rogue
  * Double Daggers and Subterfuge
  * Assassin
  * Human



Himiko Toga

  * Mage
  * Inferno and Winter
  * Blood Mage
  * Elf



Jin Bubaigawara

  * Rogue
  * Archery and Sabotage
  * Tempest
  * Red Templar
  * Human



Atsuhiro Sako

  * Mage
  * Winter and Spirit
  * Rift Mage
  * Elf



Kai Chisaki

  * Mage
  * Spirit and Inferno
  * Blood Mage
  * Human



Dabi | Touya Todoroki

  * Mage
  * Inferno and Spirit
  * Knight-Enchanter
  * Human
  * Shoto’s older brother
  * Declared as dead in Tevinter, as a cover to hide the scandal of him running away



Fuyumi Todoroki

  * Rogue
  * Archery and Sabotage
  * Tempest
  * Human



Natsuo Todoroki

  * Warrior
  * Two-Handed Weapon and Vanguard
  * Reaver
  * Human



Reader/[Y/N] Lavellan

  * Mage
  * Inferno and Storm
  * Knight-Enchanter
  * Dalish Elf
  * Clanmate and Best Friend of Izuku
  * Gender varies for each short story/pairing




End file.
